implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Brackley and Hinton-in-the-Hedges Union (1962: The Apocalypse)
History 'Doomsday' It is known that no atomic devices had exploded in the territory in the Soviet attack, but a Soviet bomber did crash near Brackley after dropping it's bombs elsware. The crew were killed in the crash. Other missile strikes were at-''' Also see- WP Targets in the UK and Ireland. '''After Doomsday A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the region, killing many people during 1963 and most of 1965. The Porcine reproductive and respiratory syndrome virus (PRRSV), also known among farmers as 'blue-ear pig disease' also killed some pigs in late 1966. A British soldier called General Steve Fletcher took control of Brackley in 1965 in the wake of a post war cholera outbreak. The Union had forcibly assimilated many nearby tribes and villages over the early years, but this ended when Steve died in 1972 and his son Nicolas took over. Several independent Northamptonshire villages that were no longer being intimidated into joining the union by 1972, offered a new start under the reformed regime and appreciated they were finaly going to be helped after all. They joined the union in 1975 and felt honestly welcomed by Nicolas' new regime. 'Fist Contact' Explorers from Northamptonshire and Market Harborough arrived in 1967. Friendly relations started with the Daventry and Woodford Halse Union and Kettering in 1972. Hostile relations began with Buckinghamshire in 1989. Brackley was discovered by Mercia in 1986, but it remained isolationist in nature. It defeated an attempted invasion by a raiding party from the Southern English Republic in 1990. '1990 to today' Brackley joined The Provisional Republic of the UK in 2006, but remained largley autonamouse; after the death of its ageing, isolationist and right wing warlord in a dysentery outbreak. His son Rodger then took over as leder. The winter of the winter of 2009-2010 was the worst in 50 years, in which 2 fatalities occurred. Politics The nation was once an authoritarian, isolationist and centre-right wing dictatorship. It became a democracy in 2004 and freely elects a 7 man advisory council to the warlord. Military It is largely armed with swords, billhooks, machetes and bows. A few Colt 45 pistols, French Darne machine guns, Stokes mortars, Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolvers, 0.55 Boys Anti-tank Rifles and Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) rifles have also been found. Economy Brackley’s economy is largely dependent on agriculture and stone exports to East Anglia and the Provisional Republic. The Brackley ironstone and sandstone quarrys are the leading source of employment. 'Energy' The Windward Electrical Project system was founded by Rutland, the PRUK and Central Northamptonshire and Buckinghamshire in 1998. Other nations joined the project in 1999 and 2004. Connection was between 2005 and 2009, depending on location. Transport Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are few alco-fuelled motor vehicles. 'The 5 Nations Railway Project' The 5 Nations Railway Project was founded by Daventry, and Loughborough, the P.R.U.K., Central Northamptonshire and Buckinghamshire on July the 15th, 1998. Kettering joined in 6 weeks later. Several there nations joined the project in 1999. Media A once monthly 3 page news sheet is issued. Health care Thyroid cancer ceased to be a problem in the late 1970’s. Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:England Category:Military Category:Politics Category:United Kingdom Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:Cold War Category:Transport Category:Economy Category:Health care Category:Media